


Breakfast

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri seduces Viktor at the breakfast table.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> This was written as a treat!
> 
> Icicle, I love your headcanon about Viktor/Yuri and I couldn't resist playing around with this pairing! I wanted to try to write Yuri as a seductive little shit and Viktor as a darker soul, which is how I imagine him before Yuuri comes into his life.
> 
> Special thanks to Annabeth for the beta, especially since I know you are a major Viktuuri shipper!

Yuri could taste the coffee on Viktor's lips as they kissed, the hints of acidity and vanilla permeating his senses.

It had finally happened. When Yuri's grandfather had to go away on business, Viktor had offered to let Yuri stay with him for the week. Yuri couldn't believe his luck. He had seen how Viktor watched him when he skated. He looked like a wolf on the prowl for meat.

He had woken up that morning and made coffee and eggs for Viktor as a thank you. Yuri had intentionally worn an oversized shirt with no underwear. Then, once Viktor had finished eating, he climbed onto his lap and pressed their lips together. Viktor seemed lazy, and allowed Yuri to do all of this without stopping.

When Yuri moved to deepen the kiss, Viktor pulled away.

"Yuri, I don't think we should be doing this."

Yuri balled his fists in Viktor's shirt, refusing to step back. "Why the fuck not?"

"You're fourteen years old. You're a kid."

Yuri took Viktor's hand and pressed it against the outline of his hard cock. "Does that make me seem like a kid?"

Viktor's breath stuttered, but he appeared to keep his resolve. He moved his hand to Yuri's hipbone. "I'm almost twice your age."

Yuri pressed a kiss to Viktor's ear. "I didn't think you liked thinking about your age."

Viktor threw his head back, exposing his pale neck. "Especially not when it comes to you."

He sucked on Viktor's neck, careful not to leave a mark. "I'm good at keeping secrets, Vitya. I promise I won't tell."

" _Fuck_."

With one motion, Viktor stood up, lifting Yuri with ease, and carried him to the bedroom.

Maybe Viktor would eat _him_ for breakfast.

They kissed again, Yuri's legs still wrapped around Viktor's. Yuri was drowning in Viktor's mouth, unable to do anything but enjoy the assault on his lips.

Viktor dropped Yuri to the bed, but Yuri clung on desperately, not wanting to let go of the other man. He grabbed ahold of Viktor's t-shirt and pulled him down, thrusting his hips up. He sought more friction, but he also wanted Viktor inside of him. He wouldn't come prematurely, potentially reminding Viktor of his youth.

Yuri broke the kiss, panting. "Fuck me."

Viktor dragged the backs of his hands down Yuri's side and squeezed his hipbone. Yuri squealed and pinched one of Viktor's nipples as hard as he could.

"Kitty likes to scratch."

It was the first thing Viktor had said in a while and his words hung in the air. Yuri was dripping with lust, his ass already prepared by his own fingers shortly after waking up. "I've dreamed of this for so long."

The admission led Viktor to pick up his head and look into Yuri's eyes. "Tell me what you dreamed about."

Viktor made room for Yuri as he slid out of his oversized t-shirt, revealing his youthful body. He was just a little nervous, but refused to show Viktor. He compensated for his fear by kissing Viktor's neck and giving him a sultry stare.

"First you tell me you think I'm gorgeous."

Viktor peppered Yuri's face with kisses. "You're gorgeous."

Yuri flushed. "Then you kiss my chest down to my cock."

Viktor followed suit, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down Yuri's neck, chest, and stomach. He moaned as Viktor's mouth grew closer to Yuri's hips and finally sought purchase on his cock, taking it deep in his mouth, starting to bob slowly up and down.

"Oh fuck, _oh fuck_." Yuri threw his head back and tried to think of Yakov, of Georgi and Anya, anything to prevent him from --

He came all over Viktor's face and moaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. This would be the moment that Viktor decided he was too much of a child to continue.

Viktor didn't speak. Instead, he felt a tongue cleaning up the bits of come that had pooled on Yuri's groin area. Yuri opened his eyes and watched Viktor, face still covered in spunk, lap all over Yuri's skin. Yuri moaned, his toes curling as Viktor took his balls in his mouth and sucked.

"What happens next, Yura?"

"You reach down to prepare me and find out I've already been stretched."

Viktor made a strangled noise in his throat as his fingers confirmed what Yuri said, sliding in and out of Yuri's slick ass with ease.

"Then -- ah -- you fuck me until I see God."

Viktor leaned forward, kissing Yuri again. He grimaced at the taste of his own spunk in his mouth, but was quickly distracted by the heavy cock pressing into his entrance.

"Do you think about this often?"

Yuri could barely speak. He felt so full; so much fuller than he had ever felt with his fingers or toys he had stolen from adult shops. " _Fuck_."

He felt a sting as Viktor pinched Yuri's nipple. "Answer the question."

Viktor began to speed up, and Yuri cried out. "I think about you all the time. I had my first wet dream about you, dreaming that you fucked me over the wall to the skating rink. I've dreamed that you would fuck me in the shower, in the locker room, on the bed, over the kitchen counter, while Mila and Georgi watched, in literally every place imaginable. I've wanted you to fill me up for so long, I've forgotten what it's like to think about anyone else."

Viktor angled his thrusts to hit Yuri's prostate and arousal shot through his body, his cock painfully hard as though he hadn't just come minutes earlier. "Is this everything you thought it would feel like?"

Yuri sobbed at the overstimulation of his ass, unable to decide if he wanted Viktor to stop or go harder. "I-I can't even decide if this is real or not; if you're just another dream."

Viktor captured Yuri's lips in another kiss, fucking him hard into the mattress. "This is real. I'm fucking you, Yuri. I've wanted to fuck you since the first day I saw you: a precocious little child with a foul mouth. Does that turn you on? Scare you away?"

Yuri panted, but was growing more and more confident as he adjusted to the sensation of being fucked. "I want to be your cockslut. I want to lie in bed with my ass on display for you. You could fuck me and fill me up any time you want."

Viktor let out a guttural moan. Yuri could tell he was getting close, and he began lifting his hips to match Viktor's rhythm. He wanted to watch the Ice God of Russia come undone.

"I couldn't do the world such a disservice by keeping you all to myself. Plus, I want to fuck you before a competition. I want you to _feel_ me on the ice."

Yuri's breath hitched and he reached for his dick, already close to climax. He fisted himself to Viktor's punishing pace, putting on a show and moaning as loudly as he could.

"If only everyone could see you now, how you're gagging for my cock, my mouth. You wouldn't be so precious anymore." Viktor ran his fingers through Yuri's long hair, tugging at the ends.

Yuri shuddered. "All I care about is you."

With that, Viktor slammed into Yuri and came, clutching onto Yuri's shoulders and filling him up with his hot seed. This sent Yuri over the edge and he came again, spurting his come between their stomachs. Viktor collapsed on top of Yuri and between the sex and the weight of the much older man on top of him, Yuri could hardly breathe.

Eventually, Viktor regained his composure and pulled out of Yuri, rolling off of him and standing up. He wouldn't look at Yuri.

Yuri felt Viktor's seed dripping out of his ass. He reached down and swiped some with his finger and brought it to his mouth. He loved the taste of Viktor mingled with his own.

"Get cleaned up and dressed. We have practice in thirty minutes."

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the icy tone in Viktor's voice. So he was going to play things like that?

Perhaps tomorrow Yuri would make Viktor dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
